Will The Circle be Unbroken?
by UnBrokenCircleOfFaith
Summary: [TWO-SHOT] [AU] No one could understand why they were drawn to each other instantly. Their friendship budded early, and the crowd still wondered how two opposites could be so compatible. [Serah x Noel ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Maaaan, it's been a while since I have uploaded anything, some of you might know me from my other account, A change had to made so I made it! This story is for my amazing boyfriend, KavanBurningWings. He's the one that encouraged me to get my butt into gear, haha! Anyway, I hope you guys like this! It's been a while since I have written a story, so be nice. would appreciate any feedback though, I'm not going to get mad if you hand me constructive criticism, I'm always looking for ways to improve!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Will The Circle Be Unbroken<strong>

A voice as smooth as silk cut through her thoughts: she flipped the cover of her notebook to close it. Whirling around in every direction to ensure that the person didn't read the contents; a confused look took place the moment her eyes met a striking sapphire. Handsome features that instantly had her cheeks reddening with the simple fact they made eye contact. It seemed ridiculous to her, that a simple look had her infuriated and shy all at once.

He saw it.

The silent realization made her heart gravitate. Averting her gaze, she tried to focus her attention on something else. Pretend that he didn't exist. It was a desperate attempt, and she failed miserably. A complete stranger probably just saw a very personal journal entry; he probably knew things about her now that no one else did. When that thought crawled through her mind, the colour in her face drained with horror. The boy's expression shifted to one of concern when he observed that change in detail.

"Are you okay . . .?"

Now he probably thought she was crazy. Maybe he didn't read any of it after all. A small smile pushed that frown off her face as she forced herself to look back up at the other. "Yeah, I'm fine, you really shouldn't sneak up on someone like that, you know." Serah giggled softly and the boy smiled faintly.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so easily scared, people will think you're up to something," As he said this, he cocked his head to the side. "Unless there's a reason you're on edge?" Serah's eyes widened at the question and her lip quivered nervously as her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"N-no…"

"Uh… Huh." That tone of disbelief as evident as day as he folded his arms for emphasis. He could tell she was a bad liar, one of the worst he's ever seen. And that was saying a lot. "Alright, if you don't want to tell me what Snow did then-." And before he could finish, she fell right into that little trap he set.

"How did you know about that?" The look on her features could easily be labeled as horrified. This sparked his curiosity.

"I didn't until you confirmed it just now." Seeing her lips twist downward in a frustrated manner made his quirk into an amused smile.

"You tricked me, that was a cheap shot…"

"And you fell for it, Flamingo." He used the nickname that he had given her the day he saw her in the classroom for the first time. As he moved into the seat next to her, Serah's eyes casted downwards. "You can't blame me for that," he pointed out casually and she responded with a sigh, she knew he was right.

Even in Elementary, the cliques existed. Noel 'accidentally' got himself labeled as a 'troublemaker'. Though, he may have gotten himself into a little mischief here and there, Noel generally wasn't that stereotypical bad boy. As far as he was concerned, everyone who formed that idea of him was just illusive. And unfortunately, it gave him unwanted attention. Serah had the opposite problem; she had been labeled the outcast within days of her first. As a generally quiet girl, she kept to herself and didn't open up around others. In the eyes of the students at New Bodhum elementary, these two were complete opposites.

Seeing them like this, talking and bickering, sent their classmates buzzing with questions. Word spreads like wildfire, and almost nine out of ten times—the word is always a lie.

Though they were opposites, they clashed very nicely like when the strawberry compliments the banana in a milkshake. It just worked in a way that others couldn't understand.

"I'm Noel, Noel Kreiss." The boy introduced with an air of confidence that couldn't be ignored. The pinkette admired the way he carried himself. A tender smile formed on her rose petal lips as she giggled delicately before meeting his captivating gaze.

"I know, we've been in the same class for a while," Serah pointed out, letting him know that she paid attention. She is very skillful in remembering names. "I'm Serah Farron. It's nice to meet you."

"No, that can't be right. Your name is Flamingo. It's not nice to lie, ya know." He teased her, simply wanting to see how she would take it. And he was gifted with a response when she puffed out her cheeks and looked the other way.

"Serah Farron is my name, though." She sounded a little defeated.

Deciding to end his teasing for the moment, he offered her a smile as he turned towards her a bit more. When he did that, Serah glanced back and their eyes met once more. That irritated expression melted away and a meek smile formed on her lips as she looked away and re-directed her attention to her desk: pretending that it was the most interesting object in the room.

"Are you sure you want to be seen around me?" Serah couldn't help but ask and Noel scowled noticeably.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't be over here, wasting my time." His answer shot out like an arrow set on its target. "Besides, why would I give a damn what these boneheads think?"

Appearing sheepish at the response that she received, she smiled apologetically. "Yeah, you're right. Stupid question, I guess I'm just surprised, is all."

"Yeah, well, get unsurprised because I plan on sticking around." He said; his words were filled with a promise that would never be broken. His resolute tone took away her ability to speak, so she glanced down at her hands that were clasped together on her desk. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" His lips quirked into a soft smile: knowing exactly why the Flamingo girl couldn't say a word.

You wouldn't know it, but Noel was very perceptive of those around him. Serah didn't know exactly how much others spoke of her; how some of them didn't have anything pleasant to say. She may not be aware of how much knowledge he had yet, but Noel knew the situation better than he let on.

A smile brightened her soft features as she looked back up at him. "Thank you, that makes me very happy."

When she said this, Noel lifted his hand to awkwardly scratch at the back of his cranium. "You don't have to thank me," Allowing his gaze to meet hers, "Everyone needs at least one friend, and I want to be yours." 

* * *

><p>AN: TO BE CONTINUED. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm back in business! Well, writing that is~! I feel very inspired, and I'm taking advantage of it! - Firm nod. – So, hopefully you guys like this update—most importantly—I hope the person I'm writing this for likes it. – Melts into a glob of shyness. -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It's almost hard to believe that six years have gone by._

_For four of those years, Noel had to move in with his grandmother. His grandmother resided in another country, half way around the world. I wanted to help him, but he said that there wasn't much I could do. I saw the sadness in his eyes, but it was only for moments at a time, when he thought I wasn't looking. He didn't like to show it around anyone; I never understood completely until that one summer night in July._

_I found him sitting on his porch in the pouring rain. He didn't see me, so I walked up to him and housed him under my umbrella. Normally he had the bluest eyes of no other. When our eyes met that night, I found myself being dragged under pools of black ice. The unfamiliarity of the sight took me off guard, but I stood there with him, asking him if he wanted to walk with me._

_And he dropped his gaze and only responded with a bob of his head._

_He told me everything, or at least. . . Everything he wanted to tell me. I invited him over that night, Lightning didn't know about it. _

_And I'll take it to my grave._

_Lightning normally woke me up at a specific time; I made sure to help Noel out the window before she even had a chance to suspect a thing. Before he left, he gave me a number so that I could reach him, and that was the last time I saw him. I spent days looking at the number that he gave me. It took me a couple weeks to finally gather up the courage to call it. I know it was silly of me; fear had taken over when there was no reason to be afraid._

_It was Noel, a boy I had been close to since elementary school._

The crackling of lightning intercepted with her thoughts, bringing her attention to the storm outside. It felt like an eternity to Serah as she continuously stole glances at her phone, waiting for a specific name to flash on her screen. Worry pulsed through her veins as questions of concern weaseled their way into her brain. Despite that Noel could take care of himself and there really was no reason to worry, Serah couldn't help herself.

Caring for him as much as she did; how could she?

Focusing is nearly impossible for her to do, because something in her heart didn't seem right. They were always more communicative and it has been days.

Dropping a sigh, she stood up from her seat and left her room, leaving her phone behind. Just as she stepped off the staircase, she heard pounding on the front door. Hesitating, she looked over at the clock on the wall.

The long hand struck midnight; an eerie chime broke the silent barrier. The song sent chills down her spine; she has always disliked that clock. It belonged to her mother so she didn't have the heart to remove the antique, Lightning felt the same way before she went off to a prestigious police academy. Walking to the front door, she turned the knob hesitantly, only to be greeted with a perfect view of the dim-lit street in front of her house, and the meadow beyond that.

Furrowing her elegant pink brows with confusion, the fact that no one was there unsettled her immensely. Maybe it was just a prank? Bullies from Elementary school have pulled ridiculous pranks on her in the past. Knocking and then disappearing was extremely common, but she thought that those games had ended last year. She couldn't close the door fast enough; spiders of fear crawled up her spine and caused her to shiver. She locked the deadbolt and the bottom lock and this caused her to forget her original reason for going downstairs. Heading back to her room, she didn't notice that there was someone sitting on her bed, the pinkette was in too much of a hurry to close her bedroom door.

"Hasn't Lightning taught you anything at all?"

Despite the fact that she recognized the voice, she let out a heightened squeak and whirled around with eyes widened in fright.

"Noel?!"

Without any hesitation, and ignoring the disapproving question, she ran and threw her arms around his neck. A small smile formed on his lips, but he wasn't about to let this go.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" While saying this, she unwrapped her arms from his neck and took a few steps back. She definitely would have found something a little more presentable to wear. Noting this, she began to feel self-conscious and her cheeks were kissed with a strawberry shade. Her rosy strands were tousled; she could just see the disaster in the mirror behind Noel.

"And miss a chance to catch Miss Farron in her natural habitat? Not a chance." His eyes revealed amusement before turning somber, folding his arms against his chest; a habit that hasn't died with age. "You could have at least armed yourself." He continued from earlier, his smile turned upside down.

"You're right; I could have done that differently." Serah said this with complete understanding and a sheepish look to match the feeling.

"I know I'm right, I also know that you are smarter than that." He tapped the side of her head with his index finger, the action provoked a giggle from Serah.

"Maybe I was hoping that you would make a surprise visit," She let her eyes drift off to the side; she didn't need to look to see that deadpanned expression on Noel's face.

"Judging by the constant worried text messages today. . . I highly doubt it." He shook his head for emphasis on his disbelief. "Even if that were the case, that doesn't excuse—"Cut off by Serah's arms sliding around his torso in a hug; he was taken guard by the contact.

"I missed you." She murmured into his dark blue hoodie. The melodiousness and the sincerity caused his heart to flutter.

Embarrassed by this, Noel shifted his weight to his right foot and looked awkwardly towards the wall, but a faint smile formed on his lips. "I missed you too, Flamingo." He told her the moment he found his voice.

That nickname brought the butterflies in her stomach to life; a rosy shade blossomed in her once pale cheeks. Pulling herself away from him once again, a gentle smile formed on her strawberry-kissed lips. "You've been really cryptic lately," She started carefully, "Did something happen?" The light of the moment had been snatched away, and the look in Noel's eyes told her so.

"It's kind of a long story," Noel dismissed, scratching idly at the back of his head.

"When are you going back?" Serah queried, the pinkette had no intention of straying. 

". . . Well, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

If the moment hadn't been a serious one, she would have expressed her joy of her best friend sticking around. Though, the twinkle in her eye gave her away. No actions were needed. "Well, then time isn't an issue," The smile turned into a neutral line as she grabbed ahold of Noel's hand and walked him to the end of her bed. Sitting down, she tugged on his hand and Noel followed suit with a soft sigh. 

_Noel told me everything that night._

_Well, almost everything. _

_There were certain subjects that were untouched, but it's alright. I knew he would tell me when he was ready. He told me about how his grandmother died and how the people who have been after her property for years had tricked the system and left him with nothing. The Judge had already given him the four month notice for him to find somewhere else to live. The house that his grandmother fought so hard to keep, taken away the moment she couldn't continue the fight._

_My heart ached for him; he has been going through this for the past six months alone._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Serah broke the silence that lingered in the air for the past ten minutes, lying side by side.

"With everything going on with Lightning, the last thing I wanted you to do was worry about me." He stated flatly.

All she could do was nod her head at his response, but she looked up at the silhouette of his face. "If you ever need me, I'm here, you know." Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she could have sworn she had seen a shadow of a smile form.

"I know, that means a lot," He told her sincerely, and just hearing those words brought a smile to her lips.

"Don't forget," She told him sternly before resting her head on his chest to listen to his musical heart. One moment its beating fast, the next it slows down to a normal rhythm. Closing her eyes, she felt herself on the line between consciousness and dreamland. Fighting to stay awake, she shifted so she could prop herself up on her elbow. Tilting her head upwards, she pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss before pulling back slightly.

"Hey, Noel," Her voice was slurred lightly; evidently having trouble keeping her own eyes open. "Let's go on a date sometime, maybe tomorrow, or the day after."

His eyes widened with surprise and he shook his head as soon as he found the ability to do anything else but stare. "You're tired, Serah." Noel pointed out after a moment of silence. "Go to sleep."

"Noel…"

"Alright, alright. We'll go on a date." He caved with a soft smile.

"It'll be on me," She murmured in a slur as she put her head back down on his chest, hearing a scoff leave his lips.

"Like I'm going to let that happen."

**A/N:**

**Annnnd. This ends the two-shot! There will be other installments related to this story. But, those installments would just be one-shots and all that good stuff. :3 I hope you guys enjoyed this, and feedback would be greatly appreciated! I also hope that the person I wrote this for likes it as well! **


End file.
